


Lucky Duck

by FrizzleNox



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, Lucky Charm, M/M, Post-Canon, Rubber Duck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: Patrick is surprised by a memento he finds while unpacking with David.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65
Collections: Good Luck Charm





	Lucky Duck

**Author's Note:**

> After submitting my Patrick centric fic, I took on the challenge from Discord to craft a second one focused on David. 
> 
> 750 words exactly.
> 
> Thanks to PointOfNoReturn for looking it over for me.

Despite being in their house for nearly a month, David and Patrick still hadn’t fully unpacked. It wasn’t that they had all that much stuff, they had been busy with other things.

There were the wedding gifts to deal with, a kitchen to organize, rooms to paint, and furniture to order. They had allowed themselves a few days off after the wedding before Alexis left for New York before reopening the Rose Apothecary. They had planned a honeymoon to the city at Christmas, to see Alexis and so that David could take his husband to his first Broadway show and see how nice the Big Apple was during the holidays.

After properly breaking in every room in their new cabin, the duo finally set to unpacking the things they deemed non-essential upon move in. There wasn’t much; a few boxes of Patrick’s things, which had been in storage at his parent’s house since he moved to Schitt’s Creek. Mostly books and childhood mementos, Patrick’s high school hockey jersey, and a signed ball from the first time he attended a Jays game. 

While Patrick’s things were normal, David’s things were not. Patrick was amused at what his husband had kept from his past life, what he’d grabbed as his mansion was raided before he ended up in Schitt’s Creek. Things had been shoved mostly in luggage that the family had previously used for their jet setting adventures. There was the jet black Rick Owens lighter case, the leather Valentino fanny pack, which David insisted was a ‘belt bag,’ and the spotless studded Alexander McQueen baseball cap which Patrick could almost ensure had never been anywhere near a baseball diamond.

Tucked tightly into an inner pocket of one of the bespoke suitcases was the most curious thing of all to Patrick. He was baffled. It was a small red and white rubber duck. It was scuffed up, the red paint was peeling in places, but Patrick could make out the outline of a red maple leaf on its chest. He picked it up and realized it was on a keychain. “Is this Alexis’s?” He asked his husband. David wasn’t one to have nicknacks, especially not ones that could be found in an airport gift shop. 

David looked over and his eyes lit up. “I thought that was gone forever!” he grinned and took it from his husband, running his fingers over the tiny duck’s dirty beak. He leaned in and pecked his husband’s cheek, “Thank you for finding this, where was it?” he asked. 

Patrick pointed to the now-empty suitcase he’d just set aside. and handed David a few condoms in gold foil packets that were nearly ten years out of date. “It was in the inside pocket with these,” he said with a giggle. “I’m guessing you forgot to clean out that compartment?”

David nodded, looking at the date, they’d expired before he’d moved to Schitt’s Creek, meaning that they were from his college years. “Yeah, I haven’t seen that duck since college, makes sense with how old those were,” he added, tossing the old condoms in the bin. “This is my lucky duck, he’s been around the world with me.” 

Patrick was intrigued. “Oh?” He asked, not sure why David would have something so colorful, so tacky.

“It was a Christmas gift from my dad when I was 15. He’s not a good gift-giver; I think he got it at Rose Video honestly.” he shook his head. “He thought I could use something to remember home by when I went overseas.” David looked up at his husband who was listening intently. “I kept him in my toiletry bag. As stupid as it is, it made me think of home and my family.” David bit his lip, he was a little embarrassed. He wasn’t usually so sentimental. “He was my travel buddy, my lucky charm. I left him at home on accident one time when I was going to Paris Fashion Week and it was a disaster.”

Patrick moved and wrapped his arms around his husband, smiling at him. “Thank you for sharing that, David. Very unexpected.” He pressed a kiss to his husband’s temple, seeing tears of joy coming from his eyes. 

“Patrick, I thought I lost him the day we lost everything. I guess he was just hiding in my suitcase the whole time.” David said with a smile, wiping his tears and looking up at his husband. “He’s going with us on all our adventures from now on.”


End file.
